A Pizza Tweety Pie
A Pizza Tweety-Pie is a Warner Brothers "Looney Tunes" animated cartoon first shown in 1958. Like all WB cartoons from 1958, the WB shield is accompanied by blue rings. Written by Warren Foster and directed by Friz Freleng, it features Tweety, Sylvester and Granny, with Mel Blanc providing the voices of Sylvester (speaking in an Italian accent) and Tweety, and June Foray (uncredited) providing Granny's voice. Synopsis Tweety and Granny arrive at their hotel in Venice, Italy. From his cage on the balcony, Tweety looks down at the canal and thinks it is a flooded street and that there must be a lot of barber shops down there (because of the many red and white striped barber poles). As Tweety is singing "Santa Lucia" and strumming his mandolin in his cage, Sylvester spies him from his balcony across the canal. In haste, he runs out of the hotel with an open sandwich roll, and falls into the water. He climbs out and finds a canoe and starts rowing, but forgets to loose it from the rope. After he cuts the rope, he sinks with the canoe. Sylvester then starts paddling in a rubber raft, but Tweety takes a slingshot and punctures it. The raft floats back to the dock with Sylvester as the air leaks out, and Sylvester removes the deflated raft from his hind quarters in disgust. Next, Sylvester tries to swing across the canal with a rope Tarzan-style, but lands in the water into the gaping mouth of a hungry shark. Sylvester wrestles his way out and swims hurriedly away. Then, using an electric fan and a balloon tied to his waist, Sylvester attempts to float his way across through the air, but he floats too high. Tweety, again using the slingshot, shoots Sylvester down from the sky. Sylvester dons a bathing cap as he is descending, but misses the water, landing on the sidewalk, next to Tweety and Granny’s hotel as it turns out. He runs into the hotel and takes the elevator up to the floor of Granny and Tweety's room, but Granny and Tweety are leaving, so Sylvester goes back down the elevator, which takes him...into the water! As Tweety and Granny are taking a relaxing gondola ride along the canal, Sylvester is awaiting them on a bridge with a fishing rod. Sylvester hooks a passing speedboat, forcibly yanking him into the water. After a close call with a striped pole, Sylvester gets slammed into a low bridge, where there is a warning sign that reads, "Ducka you head, lowla bridgeada"! Finally, as Sylvester is dining on a plate of spaghetti, he again hears Tweety singing "Santa Lucia" (he is out of his cage this time), and proceeds to hurl a strand of spaghetti like a lasso to catch Tweety. Nearly strangled, Tweety screams to Granny for help. Granny clutches Sylvester's noose of pasta and substitutes a mallet in Tweety’s place. As Sylvester sucks the spaghetti into his mouth, he gets clobbered squarely in the head with the mallet, causing birds to appear uttering Tweety’s trademark line: "I tawt I taw a puddytat!" (Ironically, in this cartoon, Tweety never uses this line himself.) Notes *The term "lowla bridgeada" was a pun on actress name Gina Lollobrigida. *Portions of this picture were reused two years later in the 1960 "cheater" cartoon Trip For Tat. *The background for the title showed a cheese pizza with Tweety and Sylvester-shaped pepperoni pieces on the slices. Video External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052075/ A Pizza Tweety Pie] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:1958 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Granny Cartoons Category:ShortsCategory:1958 Animated Shorts Category:The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Cartoons